


The Best Thing

by charstar782



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: !!!!!!!!, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I hope everything fits together the way I wanted it to, Supercorpweek2k17, Who knew it was supercorp week??, not i, these fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charstar782/pseuds/charstar782
Summary: A potential home invasion? Doesn't stand a chance against Lena's unrestrained, complete and utter lack of chill around Kara freaking Danvers.





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, it's midnight and I'm hoping everything falls together the way I wanted....I don't usually write things this short so hopefully it's not the total worst...hit me up in the comments either way!!!

Lena was stretched out, slumped down against the pillows of her bed and rewatching season two of Battlestar Galactica (her favorite season, honestly) when she heard it.

 

A quite soft, but still distinct,  _ whoompf. _

 

She started, hand hitting pause on the remote and waited in the silence that followed for the sound of anything else.

 

“ _ Shoot!” _

 

No questioning it that time. Someone was directly on the other side of her window.

 

Lena stayed motionless, one hand on the remote, staring into the shadows behind the curtains.

 

Her first instinct, and god knows why - even in the moment, she felt herself flush slightly in embarrassment - was to call Kara Danvers.

 

Immediately, she banished that thought. As much as she had grown to enjoy (love) the bubbly reporter and as close as they’d become (she wished it were closer,) Kara’s nervous and charming nature probably wasn’t going to help in the case of a home invasion.

 

Unfortunately for Lena, she’d just been mid text with Kara, trying to respond for the past half an hour to Kara’s text about her lack of Mario Kart skills, complete with an adorable selfie of her pouting face with Winn and Alex behind her, Alex clearly trying to shove Winn off the couch. Instead, she’d been staring at the picture for said half an hour while trying to pretend she was just distracted, watching the show.

 

Lena yelped when she suddenly realized, in the midst of her terror and thought process, she’d accidentally hit the call button...seven seconds ago.

 

At the exact same moment, a sudden hissed curse word (or almost, Lena was pretty sure she’d heard the word “fiddlesticks”) and a slight scramble came from outside before it went quiet.

 

She dropped the remote and swiftly brought the phone to her ear.

 

“Hi, Kara?” she whispered when she heard what sounded like a hushed “Hello?” coming from the other end of the phone.

 

“Hey, Lena!” Kara replied, and this time Lena was  _ sure _ that Kara’s voice was lowered, unintentionally soft and intimate. She held back a groan at the way her brain immediately thought of certain...other... reasons that Kara could be talking to her with that tone. One hundred percent not the time to be swooning over Kara Danvers, Lena. There’s someone potentially trying to murder you outside.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to call,” Lena murmured, trying to quietly climb off of her bed while finagling her way out of the call. “I just...um…”

 

“Lena, actually, I’m so sorry, I have to...go,” Kara seemed nervous, which wasn’t entirely uncharacteristic. Lena thought she heard a slight breeze in the background making the line crackle every now and then. Wasn't Kara was at home, poorly playing video games? Maybe she’d left, maybe she had a date, maybe Lena was unintentionally interrupting Kara’s stupid date with a stupid person who wasn’t her, and oh my god when did that become her train of thought or something she was even consciously aware of??

 

“No you know what, that’s absolutely fine,” Lena somehow managed to maintain a normal tone and volume of her voice, as opposed to the scream of horror that had tried to escape instead. She slid slowly down to the ground on the side of her bed against the wall and farthest away from the window, keeping an eye on it until it was out of her line of sight. “Not to worry. We can catch up...another time.”

 

“Perfect, see you soon-I mean, see you, Lena,” Kara rushed out, and Lena could just make out the sound of a siren in the distance as Kara hung up the phone. Or maybe it was from her apartment that she heard it, she thought she could still hear the sound reverberating off the buildings surrounding hers after the line went dead.

 

Another thump outside brought Lena back to the present concern, instead of the one revolving around her fairly constant anxiety level of not seeming like a total mess around her not-girlfriend, Kara Danvers.

 

The groan escaped her this time before she could restrain it and she slapped a hand over her mouth lest the potential intruder knew she was inside, if they hadn’t figured that out already. Although, come to think of it, her apartment was several stories up and did not include a balcony, unlike her office, so how would someone be directly outside of it…

 

Lena’s panicking had become terrified confusion when there was a sudden knock at the door. She froze.

 

If she answered the door, she could get help from whoever was on the other side. On the other hand, the person on the other side could be the murderer. That was physically impossible, though, because how would they have travelled from her window to inside her apartment building in the span of ten seconds. Additionally, when had she decided the invader was a  _ murderer _ and not just your every day, neighborhood robber. Lena huffed at herself.

 

Also, Kara was friends with Supergirl. Probably wouldn't have been the worst idea to ask your best-friend-not-girlfriend Kara Danvers for her superhero's help, huh Lena fucking Luthor-

 

Lena's internal smackdown was brought to an abrupt halt when she heard a hesitant voice call from behind the apartment door, muffled but clearly there.

 

It sounded quiet and innocent, and probably not like a serial killer, and maybe vaguely like…

 

“Kara??” Lena asked, incredulous, when she whipped open the door to face her fate, one way or another.

  
  


“So basically, what happened,” Kara rushed to say before the door was fully open, and Lena couldn’t do anything other than try and process the words she was saying, “was that we were playing Mario Kart, and then there was that cute little mushroom guy, Toad, I think? And he reminded me of that time you made that joke about shrooms, which seemed...less weird that I’d remembered that even though it was so long ago and  _ so _ not important  _ before _ I’d said it out loud, but...anyway, he reminded me of that which obviously reminded me of you and then I remembered how you’d said you -”

 

Lena just stared in awed fascination as Kara continued to ramble, one hand gesticulating wildly and the other holding what looked, honestly, like the most adorable cupcakes Lena had ever seen.

 

And she didn’t even really know what Mario Kart  _ was _ , other than that there was a cute green turtle involved.

 

He was featured on several of the cupcakes, albeit smooshed into more of a turtle blob, Lena noted as she tuned back into Kara’s never ending monologue.

 

“...and I just wanted to surprise you, but then I bumped into…a man, on the street, walking the way any normal human, I mean, hah, person...would be...and now there's...this,” Kara moved the platter of cupcakes that Lena could see, now, were clearly somewhat disheveled, in a shot of jerking motion so that they were centered more directly in front of Lena. “Happy Birthday?”

 

Lena's eyes quickly fell to the calendar hanging pristine and empty on her wall and, yes, it was most certainly her birthday.

 

Lena had failed to remember her birthday for most of her adult years. In the most recent ones, Jess, her assistant's birthday would roll around a week after Lena's and she would recall, with a slight jolt of pain that she immediately despised, that her own had just passed. Jess's, of course, Lena always had marked on her calendar - she had never failed to give her longest lasting, brightest assistant a card and a small cake, and Jess would always blush and smile through her thank you's before adding it to the other cards and treats that were sure to litter her desk.

 

She had never, and would never tell Jess about her own birthday. Jess did actually like her as a person, Lena was fairly certain, but she knew she would never be able to look past the courtesy it would feel like for Jess to give Lena, her boss, a card - even if logically she knew it wasn't just a formality.   After that usual thought process, which often ended up with her mother's voice ringing in her ears about how _pathetic_ she was for even caring, her birthday would end then and there, without so much as a quiet bang. 

 

Lena had no idea how Kara had found out. It was a miracle she hadn’t swooned on the spot, or merely burst into tears at the sudden wave of emotion that hit her at someone, for the first time in many, many years, actually remembering _and_ giving her something for her birthday.

 

A faint shouting from the street outside again reminded her that, girl or no girl on her doorstep bearing heart stopping gifts, there was STILL an intruder outside her window. It was highly probably they were still there and now had two murder victims, but it was as she opened her mouth to tell Kara just that and then have Kara surely and swiftly leave her life forever (because who, really, could deal with worrying about being murdered as often as it appeared Lena had to now) that she happened to glance down and see Kara’s feet.

 

One of which had a perfectly reasonable, functional ballet flat on it, and the other…

 

...was clad in a bright red, very Supergirl-esque looking boot. It was peeking out from underneath the dark blue khaki leg Kara seemed to have hastily pulled down over it.

 

“...Um.” Was all that she could get out over the feeling of her entire big, very intelligent, one might even use the words genius brain exploding with all of the information overload that had just been thrown at it.

 

“What?” Kara’s eyebrows scrunched in that way Lena had always found simply adorable behind glasses that, of course, _how_  hadn’t she noticed before, were the only thing standing between Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

 

“Your…” Lena managed to get out, eyes dropping quickly to Kara’s right foot before darting away to look towards the ceiling, lips pinching together between her teeth in a sort of wince of sympathy.

 

“Oh, fucking sh-...fiddlesticks,” came Kara’s frantic hiss as the cupcakes were suddenly deposited on Lena’s counter and Kara disappeared in a blur. Wind rushed around Lena before Kara reappeared in seconds, hair a mess and other foot now covered in a match flat.

 

Lena let her eyes swing back to Kara’s face, her own just as flushed as Kara’s now appeared and she bit her lip. “In a rush?”

 

“I-just-that wasn’t what you thought...yes,” Kara waved her hands helplessly before they came to fall at her sides. “Lena. You can’t tell  _ anyone _ , I just wanted to get to you before your birthday was over but of _course_ someone was robbing an apartment (Lena almost burst out laughing at the irony) and... it’s almost midnight.”

 

Lena looked at Kara’s pink cheeks and nervous smile, and maybe she’d been dense about everything Kara until now and yes, they would ABSOLUTELY get back to that whole Supergirl thing, but there was no way she was reading this wrong this time.

 

And maybe all those other times that things had seemed just a little bit too friendly to actually be friendly , Lena thought with a jolt that made her palms sweat, she hadn’t been the only one thinking that, too.

 

“So you blew your disguise to surprise me with cupcakes...for my birthday. That you must’ve had to use some superpower to figure out, because I don’t think my birth certificate is that easily obtainable,” Lena tried to keep a straight face as Kara’s face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was humanly possible. Lena’s smile broke free at the thought that perhaps humanly wasn’t the right word. It widened even more when she realized she honestly didn’t give a shit if it wasn’t the right word, either.

 

“...this is possibly the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me,” Kara muttered, staring down at her shoes as if willing them to have never let her down quite so horribly as they just had.

 

She jerked her head up when Lena was suddenly in her personal space. She hesitated a moment before she seemed to see something in Kara’s face telling her it was okay, then took a gentle hold of the her shirt where it was slightly loose at the edge of her pants.

 

“Really?” Lena breathed out quietly, feeling her pulse start to race and wondering if Kara could hear it, maybe feel it too. “Because it’s one of the best things that’s ever happened, to me.”

 

Kara blinked once, twice, and then Lena leaned in a little bit further, braced herself, and pressed her lips to Kara’s. 

 

Or the second best thing, Lena managed to think as she smiled widely into Kara’s quiet whimper and equally giddy grin that broke out on her face. She pulled back, just enough to look at Kara’s eyes before reaching up and slowly removing Kara's glasses.

 

Kissing Kara, Supergirl or no Supergirl, was absolutely, no contest, the first.

  
  
  
  



End file.
